What you see isn't what you'll get
by Mina Daniels
Summary: Sonic thinks that Shadow died. But is it true? My first fan fic, so....R&R!!'Nuff said.
1. Where's Shadow?

Author's note: This takes place after SA2:Battle. When everyone thinks that Shadow is dead, but he isn't really. Then we find out who Sonic really likes, and if Knuckles has ever really done anything nice for a girl. And we get a new enemy! I know this is put as one chapter. I don't know how to put it as separate chapters, so it's like this! Excuse it please! I'm gonna' try to fix it when I have time!And FF.net messed up the text for chap 6!Well, I've already told much, so, READ!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Tikal, Amy, Egg man, or anything that the creators of Sonic created! And the show 'Jackass' belongs to MTV. And the Teletubbies belong to who ever made them. Roxie the Hedgehog and Julian the Hedgehog are copyrighted to ME! So, if you steal her, I will hunt you down, and you will never see the light of day again. I'm joking really, but don't steal them, and if you want to use them, e-mail me, Ok! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1: Where's Shadow?  
  
"No!" shouted Sonic as he watched the hedgehog known as Shadow fall to Earth. Horrified by what he saw, he turned away and speeded toward the Space Colony Ark. Shadow was only 25 seconds from the Earth's atmosphere. "Ugh.Why the hell did I just let go of Sonics hand?" said Shadow.22 sec. "Huh? What's this?" said Shadow as he realized he was holding onto what looked like a Chaos emerald. 17 sec. "Looks like a Chaos emerald, but can I be sure? Wait a sec, I remember now! Sonic had this! This was the fake emerald that saved him from being blowed up in space! He dropped it in our last fight on the Ark. I wonder if it still has enough energy for one last Chaos Control." said Shadow when he again remembered Maria's last words.  
-----------------------FlashBack-------------------------------------------- --------  
"Maria!" said Shadow as Maria pushed him inside a capsule. "Shadow, promise me you'll make those people on that planet happy. Promise me Shadow, that you'll live and be happy with the one who will make your life worth living." said Maria. "I promise Maria." said Shadow. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Said Maria as she sent the capsule into space. "Maria!" shouted Shadow. That was the last time he ever saw Maria Robotnik.  
-------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------- -------  
" That was half of the promise, right Maria?" said Shadow.10 sec left. "Now here's my promise to you," said Shadow as he gripped the fake Chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted as he was suddenly transported unknowingly somewhere in the Mystic Ruins Jungle. Sonic turned around to see if he's friend was still there. All he saw was a sudden flash of light and Shadow was gone. Sonic was on the Ark. The others were waiting for him and Shadow, but they didn't see what Sonic saw. They all herd a door opening. "Sonic?" said Rouge. "Where's Shadow?" 


	2. In the jungle

Author's note: This takes place after SA2:Battle. When everyone thinks that Shadow is dead, but he isn't really. Then we find out who Sonic really likes, and if Knuckles has ever really done anything nice for a girl. And we get a new enemy! Well, I've already told much, so, READ!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Tikal, Amy, Egg man, or anything that the creators of Sonic created! And the show 'Jackass' belongs to MTV. And the Teletubbies belong to who ever made them. Roxie the Hedgehog and Julian the Hedgehog are copyrighted to ME! So, if you steal her, I will hunt you down, and you will never see the light of day again. I'm joking really, but don't steal them, and if you want to use them, e-mail me, Ok! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 2: in the Jungle  
  
Shadow warped into the Mystic Ruins Jungle.  
  
"Ugh! My aching head!" said Shadow as he looked around his surroundings.  
  
"Whoa! The Chaos Control worked!" thought Shadow.  
  
Suddenly, a magenta blur was speeding his way. Unfortunately, it was faster then him.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said a female voice.  
  
Shadow turned around to see himself staring into a pair of two beautiful green emerald eyes.  
  
"Uh, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. And I don't know where I am." said Shadow.  
  
The Hedgehog backed off a bit to remove her hood. She was a beautiful magenta hedgehog with a light tan skin. Her hair was magenta with blue highlights. She had a green sleeveless shirt on and jeans with a heart chain dangling from a pocket.  
  
"Oh, alright then. The name's Roxie the Hedgehog." Said Roxie.  
  
"How'd you get here?" asked Roxie.  
  
"I got here by using Chaos Control." Said Shadow.  
  
"You mean you used a Chaos emerald to time warp here unknowingly." Said Roxie.  
  
"Yeah, exactly!" said Shadow.  
  
"You scared everyone up there ya' know." Said Roxie.  
  
"Oh, you mean they don't know I used Chaos Control?" said Shadow.  
  
"Yeah, they don't know." Roxie said.  
  
"Hey, how do you know what happened up there?" asked Shadow.  
  
"I, uh, oh alright! I used to work at Prison Island and before I quit, I took the device there that allows me to see everything that happens up there." Roxie said nervously.  
  
"OH! Ok, I get what you're saying." Said Shadow.  
  
"You look pretty hurt. Come on, I'll take you to Tikal." Said Roxie.  
  
"Tikal?" asked Shadow.  
  
"Yeah, I'll explain it later." Said Roxie as she started to pull Shadow toward the cavern where the Floating island was. 


	3. What strawberries couldn't cure

Author's note: This takes place after SA2:Battle. When everyone thinks that Shadow is dead, but he isn't really. Then we find out who Sonic really likes, and if Knuckles has ever really done anything nice for a girl. And we get a new enemy! Well, I've already told much, so, READ!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Tikal, Amy, Eggman, or anything that the creators of Sonic created! And the show 'Jackass' belongs to MTV. And the Teletubbies belong to who ever made them. Roxie the Hedgehog and Julian the Hedgehog are copyrighted to ME! So, if you steal her, I will hunt you down, and you will never see the light of day again. I'm joking really, but don't steal them, and if you want to use them, e-mail me, Ok! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: What Strawberries couldn't cure...  
  
"Tikal!" said Roxie as she and Shadow stepped onto the Floating Island.  
  
"Yes! Coming!" said Tikal.  
  
"Tikal! Don't leave the Master Emerald! We'll get there!" shouted Roxie.  
  
Roxie leaded Shadow toward where an orange echidna with ancient clothing was.  
  
"Hi Tikal!" said Roxie.  
  
"Hey, Roxie! Who's your friend here?" said Tikal eying Shadow curiously.  
  
"Is he your BOYFRIEND?" said Tikal.  
  
Shadow and Roxie blushed at this comment.  
  
"No, I'm not her boyfriend! We just met." Said Shadow.  
  
"Anyway, This is Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow meet Tikal. Tikal meet Shadow." Said Roxie.  
  
Tikal and Shadow shook hands but Tikal still eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"He's exhausted from using the Chaos Control." Said Roxie.  
  
"Hold the phone for a sec! You mean your 'Shadow the Hedgehog'! The one that I've been helping sometimes!" said Tikal pointing at him.  
  
"Yes, I am Shadow! You mean you're the ancient light!" said Shadow.  
  
"Yeah! You're alive!!" said Tikal. "Cool!" she said.  
  
"Oh yeah. You're exhausted! Um, Roxie! Go find some Strawberries!" said Tikal.  
  
"I'm on it!" said Roxie.  
  
Roxie then sped off toward the forest to find some strawberries.  
  
"So, how'd you really escape the fall?" questioned Tikal.  
  
"I told you! I used Chaos Control!" said Shadow.  
  
"Alright I believe you. Um, Do you like Roxie?" asked Tikal. "I saw the way you blushed when I asked if you were her boyfriend." Said Tikal.  
  
"I, uh, guess I do like Roxie a bit. She's really nice and." said Shadow.  
  
"And..?" said an eager Tikal.  
  
"And cute. " Said Shadow.  
  
He started blushing again.  
  
"I knew it! You like her!" said Tikal.  
  
"Do you think she likes you?" asked Tikal.  
  
"I hope she does!" said Shadow.  
  
"She has to! She seemed really concerned about you when she brought you here." Said Tikal.  
  
-------------------------------Roxie's POV--------------------------------- ---  
  
"How could Tikal think Shadow was my boyfriend?" said Roxie as she was looking for Strawberries.  
  
"I mean, I don't even know if he likes me!" she said.  
  
"I don't even know if I like him!" she thought.  
  
"But he is kinda cute. That dark fur with that tan face and those beautiful red ruby eyes that just pull me in when I look into them." Sighed Roxie.  
  
"I guess I won't know until then." Said Roxie.  
  
She then started to think about Sonic and Tails and everyone else that was up there.  
  
"I wonder if Sonic is okay." Said Roxie pausing for a moment.  
  
She started to touch something in her pocket. It was the thing that allowed her to see in the Ark. She called it 'SIS' because it stands for See In Space.  
  
"Hey Tails! Anyone?" she called. Up in the Ark, Tails herd a voice calling his name.  
  
"Where have I herd that voice before?" thought Tails.  
  
He then headed toward the sound.  
  
"Hey Sonic! Everyone come here!" yelled Tails.  
  
"What is it Tails?" called Sonic.  
  
"It's Roxie!" said Tails, as he looked into the screen that showed Roxie's face.  
  
"How are ya' doing Roxie?" asked Sonic with a grin.  
  
"Oh fine! How's everything down there?" asked Roxie over the screen.  
  
" Not good. Shadow just died." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Well, Are you guys in for a treat!" said Roxie.  
  
"You mean, he's not DEAD?" said Rouge.  
  
"Well, you guys better come over here, 'cause I don't wanna' spoil the surprise!" said Roxie.  
  
"Where are you?" said Eggman.  
  
"Oh, I'm at the Floating Island. Knuckles, can you get them there?" asked Roxie.  
  
"Sure, in about 3 min." said Knuckles.  
  
"Great! See ya' soon!" said Roxie as she went off screen.  
  
"Cool! What if Shadow's alive!" said Amy.  
  
"Hopefully!" said Rouge.  
  
----------------------------------End POV---------------------------------- --------  
  
Just then, Roxie brought a whole bunch of strawberries.  
  
"Hey guys!" Roxie said.  
  
"I've brought the berries!" said Roxie as she placed the basket of berries on the floor.  
  
"Now what?" asked Roxie.  
  
"Well, feed him the berries!" said Tikal.  
  
"You mean she's gonna' feed me the berries? To my mouth?" said Shadow.  
  
"Yeah! That's the best cure I know for someone who's as tired as you!" said Tikal.  
  
As Tikal left them alone she thought to herself, "What Strawberries couldn't cure, a bit of honey would to a tired mouth."  
  
"So, I guess we should get started." Said Roxie.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Said Shadow.  
  
Roxie then placed herself on the grass but found it was way to uncomfortable.  
  
"Ugh! I hate this grass! It's so uncomfortable!" she said.  
  
"You can sit on my lap if you want." Said Shadow.  
  
"You sure?" said Roxie.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I'm tired but not so tired to not let someone like you to sit on my lap." Said Shadow.  
  
Roxie then gently placed herself on Shadow's lap. She felt better now. She then brought a strawberry to Shadow's mouth. He saw her bring it towards him so he slowly parted his lips to meet the soft skin of the berry. One by one she fed him a berry and he secretly enjoyed it. Roxie started getting red stains all over her gloves, but it didn't matter to her. She then came upon the last berry. As she neared it towards him he gently picked it from her fingers and placed it in her mouth. Shadow, during this time, was slowly getting better. Roxie bit into the sweet strawberry that he had placed in her mouth. "Now, was my chance." thought Shadow as he slowly neared Roxie. Roxie saw him coming toward her. She thought he was gonna' tell her something in her ear until that moment. Shadow gently placed his hand on Roxie's face and turned it toward his. He started to bring it closer and closer to his own until their eyes met. The green emerald colored eyes and the red ruby ones. Roxie just let his eyes take her away. She slowly closed her eyes as his lips met hers.  
  
"Just like sweet honey." Thought Shadow.  
  
They parted slowly. Shadow then stared at Roxie and muttered a quick apology.  
  
"It's alright Shadow." She said. "I liked it."  
  
Shadow smirked a bit at this. They then kissed again. This time, Shadow kissed deeper. Roxie slowly put her hands around his neck as he leaned her against a stone post. Shadow massaged her hips a bit. She parted her lips a bit to let Shadow caress her lips. Shadow stopped for a breather.  
  
"Had enough?" said Roxie.  
  
"Not yet." Said Shadow.  
  
The little love scene continued for quite a while. They didn't notice that Sonic and Co. arrived. They didn't hear Knuckles and Rouge making catcalls. Then as they parted they herd Tikal say, "I see you guys are having fun."  
  
Shadow and Roxie blushed at this.  
  
"So, Shadow, I see you wasted no time to start living life." Said Knuckles.  
  
Shadow and Roxie both jumped up.  
  
"Hi Knuckles." Said Roxie, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, which turned him red.  
  
"Ah, Roxie! Not in public!" said Knuckles teasingly.  
  
"So Mr. 'Ultimate Life form.' How's life now that you just kissed a girl?" said Sonic.  
  
"Hey, Sonic!" said Shadow now greeting his friend.  
  
"So, no more fighting, Ok?" said Sonic.  
  
"When I feel like it." Said Shadow.  
  
"Ha! I'll always be ready!" said Sonic.  
  
"Hey, Roxie. I need to tell you something later on." Said Sonic.  
  
"Alright." Said Roxie.  
  
After greeting everyone, Shadow told them how he escaped his death. Later on, Amy snuck up behind Sonic to ask him something.  
  
"Sonic?" asked Amy.  
  
Sonic turned around to see the pink hedgehog.  
  
"Yes Amy?" said Sonic.  
  
"I thought you liked me." Said Amy.  
  
Sonic then gave a little sigh, "Amy, as a friend I like you. I sorta am starting to like Roxie." He said.  
  
Roxie then came up behind Sonic.  
  
"You know Amy, I could hook you up with a friend of mine. He's name is Julian the Hedgehog. He looks exactly like Sonic." Said Roxie.  
  
"Really?" said Amy.  
  
"Really really." Roxie said.  
  
"I can't wait to meet him." Said Amy.  
  
"I'm sure you can't." said Roxie.  
  
Amy then left them alone.  
  
"So Sonic. What did you want to tell me?" asked Roxie getting really close to Sonic. 


	4. So he does!

Author's note: This takes place after SA2:Battle. When everyone thinks that Shadow is dead, but he isn't really. Then we find out who Sonic really likes, and if Knuckles has ever really done anything nice for a girl. And we get a new enemy! Well, I've already told much, so, READ!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Tikal, Amy, Eggman, or anything that the creators of Sonic created! And the show 'Jackass' belongs to MTV. And the Teletubbies belong to who ever made them. Roxie the Hedgehog and Julian the Hedgehog are copyrighted to ME! So, if you steal her, I will hunt you down, and you will never see the light of day again. I'm joking really, but don't steal them, and if you want to use them, e-mail me, Ok! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 4: So he does!  
  
Sonic then motioned Roxie to follow him to somewhere in forest. Shadow was talking to everyone else about things. He saw them going into the forest.  
  
"Excuse me guys. I need to be alone for a while." Shadow said.  
  
He then started to follow them. Sonic then led Roxie to a small lake where there was a log. Above there was a full moon and billions of stars. Roxie and Sonic sat down on the log, while Shadow kept hidden behind the trees.  
  
"Roxie, there's something I wanna' say." Said Sonic.  
  
"What is it?" said Roxie.  
  
"Well, I.I,I love.I love you." Said Sonic.  
  
"Oh Sonic!" said Roxie as she hugged him.  
  
"I love you too Sonic, But," said Roxie.  
  
"But what?" said Sonic.  
  
"But I love Shadow also." Said Roxie with a sigh.  
  
Shadow came out from behind the trees.  
  
"But, Roxie! You can't love him!" said Shadow.  
  
They then turned around to see Shadow standing behind them.  
  
"You've both won my heart." said Roxie sadly. "I love you both, but if both of you will fight over me then I will go! And you both will never see me again!"  
  
"How about we both date you?" said Sonic.  
  
Roxie grinned at the thought.  
  
"Yeah how about it, Roxie?" said Shadow.  
  
"Umm, Alright! It's a good idea!" she said.  
  
"So, what do for our first date?" asked Roxie.  
  
"How about we race at the Radical City raceway?" said Shadow.  
  
"Tomorrow at 12 o' clock." Said Sonic.  
  
"And after that, you guys can treat me to the movies." Said Roxie.  
  
"I like that sound of that!" Sonic and Shadow said.  
  
The three of them headed out of the forest with Roxie in the middle, Shadow on the left, and Sonic on the right. Right as they came out, everyone turned around.  
  
"So, are the three of you goin' out?" said Knuckles.  
  
"Yeah." Said Roxie.  
  
"I knew the both of you guys were gonna' ask Roxie out!" said Rouge.  
  
"How?" asked Sonic.  
  
"I live with her! She tells me everything! Don't ya' Roxie." Said Rouge.  
  
Roxie chuckled at this. After, the group sat down around a big fire. 


	5. How do you know her?

Author's note: This takes place after SA2:Battle. When everyone thinks that Shadow is dead, but he isn't really. Then we find out who Sonic really likes, and if Knuckles has ever really done anything nice for a girl. And we get a new enemy! Well, I've already told much, so, READ!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Tikal, Amy, Eggman, or anything that the creators of Sonic created! And the show 'Jackass' belongs to MTV. And the Teletubbies belong to who ever made them. Roxie the Hedgehog and Julian the Hedgehog are copyrighted to ME! So, if you steal her, I will hunt you down, and you will never see the light of day again. I'm joking really, but don't steal them, and if you want to use them, e-mail me, Ok! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 5: how do you know?  
  
"So, how does everyone know Roxie?" said Shadow.  
  
"Well, I tried to robotize Roxie a long time ago." Said Robotnik.  
  
"Yeah, and I saved her." Said Sonic.  
  
"That was the last time we really saw each other 'cause we were really busy with other things, right Roxie?" said Sonic.  
  
"Right Sonic." said Roxie.  
  
"I met Roxie at a contest to create an invention." Said Tails.  
  
"And we became good friends." Roxie said.  
  
"Okay. But what about Knuckles, Tikal, Amy and Rouge?" asked Shadow.  
  
" Well, for a long time, I was Roxie's roommate. And on the first day that we were roommates, she herd that I liked jewels! So when we were going to share our gifts, she gave me a big, huge, beautiful, Diamond!" said Rouge.  
  
"What about you, Knuckles?" said Shadow.  
  
"Oh, uh., well, I'll tell you later." Muttered Knuckles.  
  
"OH! Is it a SECRET?" said Tikal.  
  
"Well, it's personal!" said Knuckles.  
  
"Oh, ok then. And Tikal?" said Shadow.  
  
"Well, the day that Roxie lost her parents, I was taking a walk through the jungle. And then I come upon a little magenta body hidden under some leaves." Said Tikal.  
  
" She seemed asleep and hungry, so I brought her to the Floating island to take care of her." Said Tikal.  
  
" At the moment, I was taking care of little Knuckles. He was so hard to take care of and to teach him how to becoming a guardian! I thought maybe Roxie could control his hyperness, since I taught him to not hit a little and cute girl as Roxie." Said Tikal.  
  
"So why did he punch me when we fought!" said Rouge.  
  
"Uh, it was for the Master Emerald!" said Knuckles.  
  
"And besides, you're not cute!" said Knuckles.  
  
"Oh really!" said Rouge.  
  
"Yeah, you're just not my type." Said Knuckles.  
  
"So who is your type?" asked Rouge.  
  
"I , uh, she's,um., I'll tell you later!" said Knuckles.  
  
"Any way, the first day I brought her, she was so adorable!" said Tikal.  
  
"Tikal, I was only eight years old!" said Roxie.  
  
"I know, I know, but you were still adorable! Anyway, but on that day, I found out we were out of food. So I left Roxie with Knuckles, who was jumping around and digging." Said Tikal.  
  
"WAIT!DON'T TELL HER ANYMORE!" said Knuckles.  
  
"AND.. When I got back, he was very quiet. I remember as soon as I got back, Roxie came running toward me, holding some flowers in her hand. And she told me, 'Look Tikal! Look what Knuckles gave me!', I then looked where Knuckles was and he was hiding behind a tree. But even behind it, you could see his face was all red!" Tikal said.  
  
"I told you not to tell them." Groaned Knuckles.  
  
"OH!! So that's how you met Roxie!" said Sonic.  
  
"But why'd you give her flowers?" said Amy.  
  
"She was the first girl I've ever known outside the Floating Island." Said Knuckles.  
  
"And what'd she do after you gave her the flowers?" said Rouge.  
  
Roxie remembered what happened.  
  
----------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------- --------  
  
Knuckles was coming toward Roxie with flowers in one hand. "This is for you." Knuckles mumbled thrusting the flowers in Roxie's face." For me?" said Roxie."Yes, for you." Said Knuckles. Roxie then took the flowers and looked up into Knuckles eyes. "Thank you Knuckles! They're beautiful!" she said. She then slowly neared Knuckles face and kissed him on the cheek. Knuckles was stunned. "Knuckles? Are you okay?" said Roxie as Knuckles suddenly looked dizzy and then collapsed on the floor.  
  
------------------------End Flash Back------------------------------------- -------  
  
Roxie stood up and walked toward Knuckles.  
  
"I did this, okay!" said Roxie as she gave Knuckles a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Roxie felt Knuckles body go tense. Then when the kiss ended, Knuckles looked, once again, dizzy and fainted.  
  
"So that's what you did!" said Tikal.  
  
"I was happy when Knuckles gave me the flowers, but I had nothing to give him, so I gave him a kiss on the cheek!" said Roxie.  
  
"Did he do what he just did right now?" said Shadow.  
  
"Yup." Said Roxie.  
  
"Sonic, go fetch me some water, please?" said Tikal.  
  
"Sure." Said Sonic as he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water.  
  
"Water for table #2!" said Sonic as he splashed the water all over Knuckles face.  
  
"What happened?" said Knuckles.  
  
"You were telling us how you met Roxie when she came up and kissed you." Said Rouge.  
  
"Oh. Anyway, that's how I met her." Said Knuckles.  
  
"That's not the end of it!" said Roxie.  
  
"So you mean there's more!" said Tails.  
  
"Well," said Knuckles.  
  
"Tell us!" said Rouge.  
  
"Well fine! I told her that she was the first girl I've ever seen apart from Tikal and I thought she was cool. And I told her that was the first kiss I had ever had in my whole life." said Knuckles.  
  
"What about the one Roxie gave you just now?" said Sonic.  
  
"That was the second." Said Knuckles.  
  
"So, let me give ya' the third kiss." Said Rouge as she neared Knuckles and with her lips pursed, was about to kiss him.  
  
"NO! NOT YOU!" screamed Knuckles as he jumped up and hid behind Amy.  
  
"Aw! Knux! Why not?" pouted Rouge with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
" Cause! You're, always like that! I'm not comfortable with you!" said Knuckles still hiding behind Amy.  
  
"Um, Knuckles, can ya' get away from me now. You're hurting my arms." Said Amy as she observed her arms which had black and blue bruises on it from Knuckles' knuckles.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Ames." Said Knuckles as he loosened his grip.  
  
"Hmph!" said Rouge as she sat down again.  
  
"Oh, I forgot! How'd you meet Roxie, Amy?" said Shadow.  
  
"I met her in a Chao daycare center. She had such cute chaos! Evil ones, Hero ones, and normal ones!" said Amy.  
  
"Her chaos were cute too." Said Roxie.  
  
"Awe! Thanks, Roxie!" said Amy.  
  
"No prob' Amy!" said Roxie.  
  
"Alright! Enough chit-chat! Let's play Truth-or-Dare!" said Sonic.  
  
"Cool! Let's invite someone!" said Tails.  
  
"I know some guy named, 'Yoda' from Star wars. Let's invite him." Said Eggman.  
  
"Alright what's his number?" said Knuckles getting out his cell phone.  
  
"No need to call. He knows when someone needs him." Said Eggman.  
  
Then a green short thing began walking toward them.  
  
"I see you have called, young Jedi." Said Yoda, placing a hand on Sonic's arm.  
  
"Um, Yoda? I didn't call you." Said Sonic.  
  
"Ah, but the force told me." said Yoda.  
  
"We invited you to play Truth-or-Dare." Said Eggman.  
  
Yoda turned toward Eggman and started nearing him with arms stretched wide.  
  
"Ah, Eggy! How are you!" said yoda while hugging Egg man's legs, he was short ya' know.  
  
"I'm fine, yoda. But the name's Robotnik or Eggman to them." Said Eggman while pointing to Sonic & Co.  
  
"Ah who cares!" said Yoda while sitting down.  
  
"Okay! That was weird! Anyway, let's play! I go first!" said Sonic. 


	6. TruthorDare!

Author's note: This takes place after SA2:Battle. When everyone thinks that Shadow is dead, but he isn't really. Then we find out who Sonic really likes, and if Knuckles has ever really done anything nice for a girl. And we get a new enemy! Well, I've already told much, so, READ!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Tikal, Amy, Eggman, or anything that the creators of Sonic created! And the show 'Jackass' belongs to MTV. And the Teletubbies belong to who ever made them. Roxie the Hedgehog and Julian the Hedgehog are copyrighted to ME! So, if you steal her, I will hunt you down, and you will never see the light of day again. I'm joking really, but don't steal them, and if you want to use them, e-mail me, Ok! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 6: Truth or Dare!  
  
Sonic: Okay! Knuckles, truth or dare!  
  
Everyone turned toward Knuckles to see which one he would pick.  
  
Knuckles: Dare.  
  
Sonic started to grin evilly.  
  
Sonic: Bad choice, Knuckles. I dare you to kiss your own chao!  
  
Knuckles: No! Not miny-me!  
  
Sonic: Your chao's name is 'Miny-me'?  
  
Knuckles: Yeah, so what?  
  
Sonic: Nothing. Go kiss 'em!  
  
Knuckles then brings miny-me to the circle and kisses him.  
  
Miny-me: No!  
  
A question mark and a little swirly thing appears on the Knuckles look- alike chao.  
  
Knuckles: I'm sorry, miny-me.  
  
Miny-me then bites Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles: Hey!  
  
Knuckles then throws the chao out the window and tosses what looks like a teletubbie figure with him. We then hear growls and the sound of fabric tearing.  
  
Tikal: Poor chao.  
  
Knuckles: My turn! Amy, truth or dare!  
  
Amy: Dare!  
  
Knuckles: tsk, tsk! I dare you to kiss Eggman!  
  
Everyone screams except Knuckles.  
  
Amy: No! Alright! Alright! I'll do it!  
  
Amy then nears Eggman and kisses him.  
  
Knuckles: Longer!  
  
Amy: No! I can't take it anymore!  
  
Yoda: Use the force, Amy.  
  
Amy: I'll try!  
  
Then Amy kisses Eggman for 30 sec.  
  
Then Amy runs somewhere and starts puking. She then comes back and sits down.  
  
Amy: Eggman, truth or dare.  
  
Eggman: truth.  
  
Amy: Is it true you made out with a chicken?  
  
Eggman: no,um,uh, .NO!  
  
Sonic: Yes you did!  
  
Eggman: No I didn't!  
  
Tails: YES!  
  
Eggman:NO!  
  
Rouge: YES!  
  
Eggman: NO!  
  
Shadow: YES!  
  
Eggman:NO!  
  
Knuckles: YES!  
  
Eggman:NO!  
  
Amy: YES!  
  
Eggman:NO!  
  
Tikal: YES!  
  
Eggman: NO!  
  
Roxie: YES!  
  
Eggman: NO!  
  
Yoda: NO!  
  
Eggman:YES! I MEAN NO! Alright I did! I did! I did! I did! You happy!  
  
Yoda: My Jedi mind trick worked well.  
  
Everyone starts laughing while Eggman starts crying.  
  
Eggman: After we kissed, she left me! Oh Betty! Where are you now?  
  
Sonic in his best chicken voice: Here, cluck, Honey!  
  
Sonic tried throwing his voice to somewhere out in the woods.  
  
Eggman: I'm coming my little cupcake!  
  
Eggman starts running to the woods, while everyone is laughing again.  
  
Shadow: since Eggman isn't here, I'll take over!  
  
Tikal, truth or dare!  
  
Tikal:dare!  
  
Shadow: I dare you to go on the show called 'Jackass' and haul wee man on your back while telling people to kneel before wee man or they won't get any presents from Santa this year.  
  
Tikal: cool! I'm gonna' be on T.V!  
  
Tikal then goes away and 1hr later comes back.  
  
Shadow: So, where's the evidence?  
  
Tikal then hands him a tape and brings a T.V out of nowhere .  
  
Tikal: Here.  
  
She puts the tape on and everyone begins watching. 10 min later.  
  
Shadow: That was weird and funny.  
  
Tikal: don't make me do that again! That guy who asked if I wanted to go on a date with him was creepy.  
  
Sonic: I thought you asked him to do that.  
  
Everyone then stares at Sonic.  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
They all shake their heads.  
  
Tikal: Sonic, truth or dare!  
  
Sonic: Dare!  
  
Tikal: I dare you to sing Barney's theme song!  
  
Sonic: You wouldn't!  
  
Tikal: Do it or the shoes get it!  
  
Tikal took his shoes off and stared hanging it over the fire.  
  
Sonic: Fine!  
  
Sonic begins to sing the song and in 1 min finishes.  
  
Sonic: I'm lucky no one recorded that!  
  
Knuckles: I got it all on tape!  
  
Knuckles holds the cassette in front of Sonic.  
  
Sonic: Give it now!  
  
Knuckles: No! It's payback!  
  
Sonic then starts chasing Knuckles around the circle.  
  
Then Knuckles jumps in the middle of the circle right next to the fire.  
  
Sonic pushes him, causing him to drop the tape in the fire.  
  
Knuckles:NO!!!p_q Why me?  
  
Sonic: ^__^ I rule!  
  
Eggman comes walking back from the forest.  
  
Sonic: So, did you and 'Betty' have a good time?  
  
Eggman: No, it wasn't Betty. I guess I was hearing things.  
  
Sonic: My turn again!  
  
Roxie:No it isn't!  
  
You already went!  
  
Rouge: I'll go.  
  
Rouge: Shadow, truth or dare.  
  
Shadow: Truth.  
  
Sonic: Scared to do a dare, chicken?  
  
Shadow: No! Dare.  
  
Tails: Then you're afraid to tell a secret!  
  
Shadow: Can I do both?  
  
Rouge: Yes, you may.  
  
Shadow: Both.  
  
Rouge: Is it true that you like Maria?  
  
Shadow: No. I liked her as a friend. I like someone else now.  
  
Rouge: I dare you to tell your arch-enemy that they're your best friend.  
  
Shadow: who?  
  
Rouge: In other words, Sonic.  
  
Shadow: Sonic isn't my enemy.The Teletubbies are.  
  
Rouge: Then tell them that they're your best friends.  
  
Shadow: Can I beat 'em if they hug me?  
  
Rouge: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Yoda: Here, take this light saber and may the force be with you, Obi-wan.  
  
Shadow: _ It's SHADOW! S-H-A-D-O-W! Sh-a-dow.  
  
Yoda: Whatever. May the force be with you Shadow.  
  
Shadow: Cool.  
  
Shadow then walks out of the circle. We then hear the words, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and Shadow was gone.  
  
Tikal: We can watch him.  
  
Sonic: Cool! I'd like to see this!  
  
Tikal turns the T.V on to the channel Teletubbies are on.  
  
Shadow: You're my best friend.  
  
Teletubbies: AW!  
  
Then the teletubbies try to hug Shadow but then we see the light saber appear. We then hear screams and giggling coming from the T.V. 3 min after.  
  
Amy: Poor teletubbies. The red, purple, and yellow ones were screaming so much when shadow grabbed the light saber and cut their he--- ---.  
  
Rouge at this moment covered Amy's mouth and shut her up.  
  
Rouge: I know Amy, but don't repeat it.  
  
Sonic: The green one was laughing its head off.  
  
Tails: Yeah, literally. Shadow's light saber died out so he started tickling the yellow one to d----.  
  
Knuckles covered Tails mouth.  
  
Knuckles: Shut up Tails! It was a bore though.  
  
Shadow then comes walking to the group.  
  
Shadow: Stupid teletubbies. Could've caused greater damage to me. Just seeing them there gave me the creeps!  
  
Tails: My turn! Yoda, truth or dare!  
  
Yoda: Truth.  
  
Tails: Do you like Princess Lei?  
  
Yoda: No. Yoda: Tails, truth or dare.  
  
Tails: Truth.  
  
Yoda: My poor young Jedi. The worst is coming! Be ready! Do you like Princess Roxie?  
  
Roxie: I'm not a Princess!  
  
Yoda: You're a princess by your ancient blood! And you're also a Jedi. Anyway, do you?  
  
Roxie: I'm begging to think Yoda has mental problems.  
  
Tails: Well, I, um, uh...  
  
Tails goes red because no one ever asked him a question like that before.  
  
Roxie: Yoda let him pass it.  
  
Yoda: Hmph! I told you to be prepared!  
  
Tails: Thanks Roxie.  
  
Roxie: Hey, no prob! What're friends for?  
  
Roxie then shuffled Tails' few strands of hair around on his head.  
  
Tails: Hey!  
  
Roxie: I like it that way, all messed up. You don't look like a little boy that way. It makes you look more mature.  
  
Tails: Really? Alright then.  
  
Tails then leaves his hair the way it is. Sonic then tells Knuckles something and Knuckles looks straight at Tails.  
  
Tails: What!?  
  
Knuckles: Nothing! Sonic is smirking at this.  
  
Roxie: Anyway, Rouge, truth or dare!  
  
Rouge: Dare!  
  
Sonic: You're in for it now!  
  
Knuckles: Big time! You're in for it big time!  
  
Roxie: I dare you to. Roxie then looks around and then starts grinning. 


	7. Battle Royale

Author's note: This takes place after SA2:Battle. When everyone thinks that Shadow is dead, but he isn't really. Then we find out who Sonic really likes, and if Knuckles has ever really done anything nice for a girl. And we get a new enemy! Well, I've already told much, so, READ!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Tikal, Amy, Eggman, or anything that the creators of Sonic created! And the show 'Jackass' belongs to MTV. And the Teletubbies belong to who ever made them. Roxie the Hedgehog and Julian the Hedgehog are copyrighted to ME! So, if you steal her, I will hunt you down, and you will never see the light of day again. I'm joking really, but don't steal them, and if you want to use them, e-mail me, Ok! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: Battle Royal!  
  
Roxie: I dare you with everyone else, to fight me!  
  
Sonic: You're not serious are you?  
  
Roxie: I am!  
  
Tails: do we have to hold back?  
  
Roxie: Nope!  
  
Yoda: I don't want to hurt you, Princess/Jedi Roxie.  
  
Roxie: For the last time! I'm not a princess or Jedi! Anyway you can be the announcer.  
  
Roxie: 5 min to get ready and that's it!  
  
Everyone started getting ready. Knuckles was pumping up, Tails was practicing his shooting range, Sonic and Shadow were perfecting their attacks, Rouge was busy looking good, Tikal was asking the ancients for energy, Amy was practicing her hammer attacks, and Eggman was getting some machines out.  
  
Roxie: Ready!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Roxie: Follow me!  
  
Roxie led the group from the fire to a part in the forest they have never seen before. Hidden behind some large trees was a fighting field with lights.  
  
Tails: Whoa! o_O  
  
Sonic: This is COOL!!  
  
Roxie: Glad all of ya's like it! Here's the rules! If you faint, get knocked out or have a serious injury, then you're out and you're not allowed to fight again. If you get thrown down to the ground 3 times, then you're out! Anyway, get ready!  
  
Yoda walked over to a stand that had a microphone.  
  
Yoda in an announcer voice: Jedi's and Jediites! Get ready for the coolest fighting show on the planet! Roxie the Hedgehog/Jedi/Princess against Sonic the Hedgehog/Jedi, Knuckles the Echinda/Jedi/Guard-  
  
Everyone: GET ON WITH IT ALL READY!!  
  
Yoda: Let the battle begin!  
  
Sonic then starts racing toward Roxie.  
  
Sonic: You're mine now!  
  
Sonic then tries to do a homing attack on Roxie but his chest met with the blunt end of Red Thunder.  
  
Roxie: I never said I would hold back my strength, did I?  
  
Sonic is clutching his chest and wheezing.  
  
Sonic: I * pant * guess you * pant * didn't.  
  
Yoda: Ohh! Sonic got a blow to the chest right there by R.T!  
  
Tails: I got her on a lock!  
  
Tails was in his Cyclopes and had targeted Roxie with a missile.  
  
Tails: Don't worry, Roxie! This won't hurt a bit!  
  
Roxie then turns to see Tails launch the missile and it had missed. But it had just missed Roxie's tail.  
  
Roxie: Hey! Watch it!  
  
Yoda: Tails was close with that one! But it just missed her!  
  
Shadow then had a thought of scaring Roxie by getting right in her face.  
  
Shadow: Chaos Control!  
  
Shadow then lands in front of Roxie, but miscalculated where exactly at what length he would be standing. Shadow then finds himself sort of kneeling down to the height of Roxie's chest.  
  
Shadow: AAAHHH!!!!*_*  
  
Roxie: SHADOW!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?  
  
Everyone starts laughing at what Shadow had done.  
  
Yoda: Maybe next time you'll know where to land correctly, Shadow. Show some respect for a princess!  
  
Shadow looks a little dazed.  
  
Shadow: I think I'm gonna' faint.  
  
He then falls on the ground.  
  
Sonic: Oh great! One person down!  
  
Roxie then jumps over Rouge to pin her down to the ground.  
  
Rouge: Hey! I didn't see you!  
  
Roxie: That's the point!  
  
Rouge then frees herself from Roxie's grasp, only to find herself thrown to the ground.  
  
Roxie: I don't think you wanna' risk getting out, do you?  
  
Eggman then gets a clear shot of Roxie, and tries a homing missile. Roxie's ears twitch as they hear the missile coming toward her.  
  
Roxie: Oh shoot!  
  
Roxie then quickly dodges the missile but it ends up exploding in Rouge's face.  
  
Rouge: OWWW! p_q Why me..  
  
Yoda: Rouge got badly hit by that homing missile that Eggman shot! That means, YOU'RE OUT! 5 to go!  
  
Roxie: Knuckles, you're mine!  
  
Roxie then starts charging toward Knuckles but then Knuckles starts digging into the ground.  
  
Roxie: Hey! No fair!  
  
Knuckles then comes out of the ground from behind Roxie and hits her in the back.  
  
Roxie: OW!  
  
Roxie then gives Knuckles a punch to the face.  
  
Knuckles: Damn! You got one hell of a right hook!  
  
Roxie: Is that all you got?  
  
Knuckles then punches Roxie in the stomach numerous times. Blood starts driping from her mouth.  
  
Roxie: Ow, geez! That hurt!  
  
Roxie is doubled over and kneeling on the ground.  
  
Knuckles: Hey are you alright?  
  
Knuckles places a hand on her arm.  
  
Roxie: I'm not through with you yet!  
  
Roxie then counteracts the attack by throwing Red Thunder under him and throwing him across a tree, causing a knockout.  
  
Yoda:Ouch! That gotta' hurt! 4 to go!  
  
Eggman then starts charging up his laser cannon.  
  
Eggman:You're mine!  
  
Roxie:Oh no you don't!  
  
Amy, who was in front of Roxie was about to raise her hammer when Eggman fired the laser.  
  
Roxie moved in time.  
  
But the hammer had a hole through it now.  
  
Amy:EGGMAN!!!LOOK WHAT YOU DID!  
  
Eggman:Sorry Amy! I didn't know you was behind her!  
  
Amy then takes her hammer and starts hitting him over the head with it.  
  
Amy: YOU'LL PAY!!!STUPID EGGMAN!  
  
Eggman: OW!!That hurts!  
  
Eggman then is knocked out by Amy.  
  
Yoda: Tsk, tsk. Shouldn't have done that, Eggy. 4 left!  
  
Sonic is talking with Tails in the shadows.  
  
Sonic: We double team her, right Tails?  
  
Tails: Got it, Sonic!  
  
Sonic then races toward Roxie while Tails flies ahead.  
  
Sonic: SONIC WIND!  
  
Roxie heard the little tornado moving toward her. She changed Red to a shield just in time to protect herself from it. But in a sec, she found herself with a laser shooter, pointing at her head.  
  
Tails: Give it up, Roxie!  
  
Roxie then in her mind measures the distance between her, Tails, and Sonic. She then grins.  
  
Sonic: What?  
  
Roxie: You boys are making this too easy for me.  
  
Tails: How?  
  
Roxie: By doing this!  
  
Then Roxie gives up the shield since the tornado stopped and then does a double kick in the head to Tails and Sonic.  
  
Yoda: OH! She's beating the heck outta' those guys! That gotta' hurt! These two are down! 2 are left!  
  
Roxie: Amy, don't make me hurt you.  
  
Amy: Bring it on!  
  
Roxie then walks over to Amy and starts tickling her.  
  
Amy: STOP IT!! STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING ME!  
  
Roxie continues to tickle.  
  
Amy:ALRIGHT!I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!  
  
Yoda: Nice and simple! Very nice! Anyway, 1 to go!!  
  
Tikal: I've got Chaos on my side, so you can't beat me!  
  
Chaos appears right in front of Tikal.  
  
Roxie: Guess what, Tikal!  
  
Tikal: What?  
  
Roxie: I have the Ice emerald!  
  
Tikal: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Roxie: Try me!  
  
Roxie then uses the Ice emerald to freeze Chaos.  
  
Tikal: NOO!! My only chance to fight! I give up!  
  
Yoda: ROXIE IS THE WINNER!!! GO ROXIE!!  
  
Roxie: You can stop now, Yoda!  
  
Yoda: Oh. Ok!  
  
Sonic: Can we go now?  
  
Roxie: Yeah. Eggman? What's the time? 


	8. Go to sleep!

Author's note: This takes place after SA2:Battle. When everyone thinks that Shadow is dead, but he isn't really. Then we find out who Sonic really likes, and if Knuckles has ever really done anything nice for a girl. And we get a new enemy! Well, I've already told much, so, READ!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Tikal, Amy, Egg man, or anything that the creators of Sonic created! And the show 'Jackass' belongs to MTV. And the Teletubbies belong to who ever made them. Roxie the Hedgehog and Julian the Hedgehog are copyrighted to ME! So, if you steal her, I will hunt you down, and you will never see the light of day again. I'm joking really, but don't steal them, and if you want to use them, e-mail me, Ok! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 8: Go to Sleep!  
  
"Umm, you guys, it's midnight." Said eggman, while checking his watch.  
  
"Ugh! Home is so far away for me!" said Tails.  
  
"Mines, too!" said eggman.  
  
"So, why don't all of you sleep here tonight!" said Tikal.  
  
"Great idea, Tikal! Boys on that side, girls on this side!" said Rouge while pointing to the boys to go to Knuckles house.  
  
"Um, I didn't bring extra clothes." Said Amy.  
  
"It's alright. Borrow some of mines." Said Tikal as they entered into her house.  
  
"Hey Rouge! Need clothes?" said Tikal.  
  
"No, I'm fine! I'm always prepared!" said Rouge as she came out of the bathroom wearing a purple slip on night dress. Amy was wearing a pink shirt with matching pants.  
  
"Ohh! My favorite color!" said Amy.  
  
" I have them in all of our fav. colors incase you had to sleep over here." said Tikal.  
  
Roxie was wearing a blue shirt with a blue skirt.  
  
"This is the only time you will see me wear a skirt!" said Roxie.  
  
"You look good." Said a voice in the shadows from behind Roxie.  
  
"AHHH!!" screamed Rouge, Amy, and Tikal as they all jumped in the bed. Amy was just a big shaking lump under the covers. Rouge peeked from under the covers, so all you could see was her ears and from her nose and up. Tikal had just her face up and that was it. A pair of hands gently massaged Roxie's shoulders.  
  
"Shadow? Sonic? Or is it Knuckles?" said Roxie as she turned around.  
  
"Nope! It's me Tails." Said Tails as she looked into his baby blue eyes.  
  
"Tails? What are you doing here?" said Roxie.  
  
"Ohh, I came by 'cause I need a pillow, 'cause Knuckles doesn't have enough, and lots of water." Said Tails.  
  
"Why?" said Tikal as she got an extra pillow from the closet and gave Tails 2 bottles of water.  
  
"Oh, Eggman had too much to drink and we need him to drink lots of water so he'll get to sleep." Said Tails.  
  
"Alright. Goodnight Tails!" said Roxie as she hugged Tails and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Tails!" said Tikal, Rouge and Amy.  
  
"Oh, and tell Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles, that I said goodnight! And that I have a surprise for them in the morning! So they better get up early!" said Roxie as Tails started to fly towards the other house.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't forget!" called Tails. Roxie joined the others into bed and was about to go to sleep when Rouge asked something.  
  
"Do you think Tails likes you, Roxie?" she said.  
  
"I think he does by the way he said you looked good!" said Tikal.  
  
"And when he started to massage your shoulders!" said Amy.  
  
"I don't think so. Tails is like a brother to me." Said Roxie sleepily.  
  
"Maybe to YOU! But maybe not to HIM!" said Rouge.  
  
"Anyway, Goodnight everyone!" said Tikal.  
  
"Goodnight!" said everyone in response.  
  
"I mean, really! Tails is a good friend! Not like a boyfriend! Really you guys! How dumb can ya' get?" said Roxie as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Knuckles house.  
  
"Hey, Tails! Did you bring the water and the pillow?" said Sonic.  
  
"Yeah! You should've seen them! Everyone except Roxie was scared when I told her she looked good." Tails said.  
  
"Hold on, a sec! You mean you went through the window?" said Shadow starting to get up.  
  
"Yes! I couldn't see the door!Anyway, she said to tell all of you that she said Good night. And she has a surprise for all of you." Said Tails.  
  
"What is it?" said Knuckles.  
  
"She said wake up early and you'll see." Said Tails.  
  
Eggman was standing up at the moment. Sonic looked toward him and grinned.  
  
"Last one in is a rotten egg!" said Sonic as he jumped into his sleeping bag. Knuckles ran to his bed, Shadow did a flying leap to his sleeping bag, while Tails ran to his bag. Eggman tried to run to his air mattress that Knuckles and everyone else pumped, but tripped on Shadow's shoes and landed on his bed which suddenly collapsed under the sudden amount of weight.  
  
"Ah! Great! Just Great! You had to say that didn't you, Sonic." Said Knuckles as he got up from his bed.  
  
"I like a little competion now and then." Said Sonic.  
  
"Now we'll have to pump it again." Said Knuckles.  
  
"I told you to get the auto pump, but NO! You wanted one that was less!" said Tails.  
  
"It cost so much!" said Knuckles as he started to get the pump out.  
  
"It would save you all this work!" said Tails.  
  
"Aw, forget it! Come on and help!" said Knuckles.  
  
"And this time, you help too, Eggman! Instead of eating more leftover egg rolls!" said Sonic as he took a turn.  
  
"Alright!" said Eggman.  
  
So for half an hour, the guys spent pumping air, which was a bit too much for Egg man. Finally they got to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight everyone!" said Tails.  
  
"Goodnight!" said everyone.  
  
"We'll need it." Said Shadow to Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails.  
  
"I never slept in the same room with an egg." He said.  
  
They snickered at this.  
  
"What was that?!" said Eggman.  
  
"Nothing! Go back to sleep!" said Knuckles.  
  
And they did, which was at 12: 35! 


	9. bad dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Tikal, Amy, Eggman, or anything that the creators of Sonic created. Links Prower belongs to MTP, of course. Roxie the Hedgehog and Julian is copyrighted to ME! So, if you steal her, I will hunt you down, and you will never see the light of day again. I'm joking really, but don't steal them, and if you want to use them, e-mail me. Ok, you guys know what to do.  
  
Chapter 9: bad dream.  
  
Roxie was turning in her sleep all night. "Do you think we should wake her up?" said Rouge as Tikal, Amy and her watched Roxie turn. "I don't think so." Said Tikal. "She's sweating! Look at her!" said Amy. "Not really. Its cold sweat, the kind you get when you have nightmares. Roxie then started to cry silently. "She's crying. I've never seen her cry before." Said Rouge. "Let her sleep. She's had this dream before. I know it." Tikal said as she got up. Amy turned towards her. "How?" she said. Tikal turned around. "When she was little, she would do this. And then she would wake up telling the same horrible dream." Tikal said. "I hope she's okay." Rouge said as she looked at her friend.  
  
------------------------------------dream----------------------------------- --------  
  
Roxie was in a laboratory, in a chair. "Huh? Where am I?" said Roxie as she looked around the room. She saw 10 capsules all around her that contained what looked like dismembered Human beings. "Ugh.that's just not right." She said. Roxie then heard a voice, cold and drawling. "I see you have awakened, Alexandria. I thought that you would love to see this." Said the voice. "No, and who are you?" said Roxie as she searched for him. "My name is Jacob Colen." Said Colen. "Dr.Colen.heh.I thought you would have more respect for your own race." Roxie said as she saw him come out of the shadows from behind a capsule. "Yes.well, unlike the human race, it cannot live forever, so now I am cyborg. You see, they are more, how should I say, more civilized." Colen said. "I never could tell the difference, you never seemed to have a heart." Said Roxie coldly.  
  
"Don't make this harder then it is!" he said as he slammed his fist on a capsule, causing the glass to break and a human to fall on the ground and start twitching. Colen pulled out a gun and shot it, causing it to lay there silently. "Ugh. Why it is hard, Colen?" said Roxie. "I am restraining myself to go to you right now and rip your heart out." Said Colen. "As if you can." Said Roxie with a dark look. "Lets get to the point, please." She said. "With pleasure. The reason why I won't kill you, though it would really be satisfying, is because I need you." Said Colen. "Me? Okay.you are crazier then I thought." Said Roxie with a disgusted look. "No Alexandria. I want the blood that flows through your veins." Colen said. "Oh, okay then. With that, it's easy for me to determine what you're going to do. You're gonna' place it into other cyborgs or A.I and create a living army to rule the world. That's what all scientists do. It seems their ideas get more pathetic every time." Roxie said. "Yes, well, that would be the sensible thing to do? Eh Alexandria? Only this time, to rule the whole galaxy." Colen said while he made a gesture.  
  
"You're way outta' your league. And what is it with you and calling me Alexandria?" Roxie said. "That is your real name. Do you really think I'm out of my league? Well then. Beta, bring them in." said Colen as he snapped his fingers and a robot then brang in a group of people and placed them in front of the chair where Roxie was. "What would you like me to do with Sonic? Knife, gun, or laser gun, giving an instant shock to his body. I would prefer knife, since he would lose more blood and die slower." Said Colen as he snatched a knife and neared it to Sonic's throat. The blade had an icy gleam to it. Sonic tried not to gulp down his fear, because if he did, he would near his throat even more to the blade. "Don't you dare." Said Roxie as she looked at Colen. "Sorry.Roxie. I couldn't stop him." Said Sonic.  
  
"Ah yes. breaking your legs was the only way to stop you." Said Colen. "Shut up!! Sonic tried his best and that's the only thing that matters!" said a voice. "Amy?" said Roxie as she looked at what looked like Amy Rose, only that she had a lot of blood stains on her dress and lots of scars on her cheeks and hands. Blood from an open wound on her arm was dripping on to her hammer which was in her hands, which was tied in front of her. "What are you going to do Amy? Now you have the courage to save your hero?" said Colen as he neared Amy and placed his hands on her head firmly. Amy spit in his face. "Yes, but I can't save him or my friends." Said Amy as she put her head down. "You were always the.'dumb one' as humans would call it." Said Colen. "For someone as sweet and as nice as her, she doesn't need courage to save someone." Said Roxie. "What does she have in this?" she said.  
  
"Nothing, only to torture you." Said Colen. "It's what all idiots do." Said another voice. "Shadow?" said Roxie. "Yeah, it's me." He said. Roxie looked at him in the dark. Shadow looked pretty beat up. He had one long scar down his cheek and some blood coming from his nose and some dripping for his mouth, running down his neck and staining his white fur. "Ah, the ultimate life form. Not so strong now, are you?" said Colen. "Say it! Say you're not strong enough!" Colen screamed in his ears. "Never." Shadow said. Colen then punched him in the head. "Peace and quiet." Said Colen. "Stop it, please. Why make them suffer for something you will never get?" Roxie said. "That's where you're wrong. And just for that, these three are next." Said Colen as he pointed to Amy, Tikal, and Rouge. "Let's see how far the rabbit hole really goes." Colen said.  
  
"Nice knowin' ya' Roxie." Said Rouge. One of her gloves was ripped down the middle while her left wing was bent forward and the other backwards. Some blood was coming from her ears. "Yeah, we had fun." Said Tikal. Tikal had some different clothes. She wore black leather pants with sneakers and a red leather jacket. The jacket had some holes in them, and in her pocket she had what looked a 9mm gun. Some dark stains were seen on her jacket, supposedly blood. Tikal's hair was tied in a pony-tail, with her locks falling over her face widely. "You'll see us again." Amy said. "Stop talking like that!" Roxie said. Her best friends were gonna' die and she couldn't stop it. "Bye." they said sadly. "No!" Roxie said as she watched Colen pull back the trigger. Roxie looked up and broke free. She held her hand up and stopped the bullets in the air. Her bracelets were glowing fiercely. "What the?" said Colen as he looked at them as they fell on the floor. Roxie then lunged at Colen and began trying to strangle him. "You won't get me this time. I'm a robot." Said Colen as he pushed her off him and quickly shot everyone in the room except her. "Julian, Links?" Roxie said as she saw them fall. "I didn't know you got them." Roxie said. She then turned her eyes else where and saw two familiar looking people on the floor.  
  
"Tails and Knuckles.you're sick." Roxie said with a growl. "You could join me and give me a bit of your blood, or you could die. Either way, I still get your blood." Said Colen as he waved the gun around. The gun slipped off his finger and smashed in to a capsule. "Damn!" Colen said as he bent off and hit the human over the head and got his gun. Roxie quickly ran to him and with all seven chaos emeralds in her hand, she got close to him and quickly blasted him with her energy from her bracelets. Roxie became hyper but could only last for a few seconds, since she didn't have a lot of rings. She blasted him into the next room. She ran to see if he was dead. The blast burned all the fake skin of him and left his true self. "You need to do that 10 times to kill me but the Chaos Emeralds are already draining you of energy. Let me make it easier on you." Colen said as he got his gun and shot her numerous times. Roxie fell down hard. Blood was coming from her wounds. She landed against the steel cold wall. She would no longer feel any pain, but she could feel tears coming down her cheek and mixing with the blood. "You lose." Colen said as he began to laugh. "I failed you, everyone." Roxie said and the last thing she would ever hear was Colens' cold laugh echoing in the room.  
  
-----------------------------------End dream-------------------------------- -------  
  
Roxie then woke up screaming.  
  
Meanwhile, in Knuckles house.  
  
Shadow was leaning on the window sile. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting here." Shadow said. Shadow then walked over to Sonic, who was drooling a little in his sleep. "Wake up, Sonic." Shadow said. Shadow then kicked Sonic, causing him to wake. "What? What is it?" Sonic said. "I think we should check on the girls for a sec." Shadow said. "Why?" Sonic said as he got up and put on his sneakers. "'Cause I think something might happen." Shadow said. "Alright, let's go." Sonic said. Sonic and Shadow walked out of Knuckles house. At that moment, they heard Roxie's scream. The two then quickly looked at each other and sped off toward Tikal's house. The two then arrived at Tikal's house and opened the door. They heard quiet sobs coming through a room.  
  
"Is she alright?" they asked Rouge who was near the door when they entered. "Not really. You guys go check on her." Rouge said.  
  
Rouge pointed to a room down the hall. She then went into what seemed to be the kitchen. The two entered the bedroom to see Tikal hugging Roxie in her arms while Roxie was crying silently. Amy was near the window, and for some reason, she kept on staring out of it. "Hey." Shadow said.  
  
Roxie then looked at Tikal's face, and she smiled weakly. Roxie then got up and threw herself at Sonic and Shadow's arms. "He's back, he's back, he's back." Roxie muttered. "Whose back?" asked Shadow. "Jacob Colen.Dr.Colen." Roxie said with a shudder. "Colen?" Sonic said. Tikal then got up from the bed and walked to a chair and sat down.  
  
"Dr.Colen was a scientist in genetics but one day, two hedgehogs that were into science came to work for him. Their names Ryoko the Hedgehog and Blaze the Hedgehog. One day, while Ryoko was watching some workers gossip, she told them about how Blaze and she were the last descendants from an ancient hedgehog tribe and how she found out that she was expecting a little baby girl hedgehog, who was 6 months already, and how she supposed that she would have the greatest power from the tribe than herself and Blaze. Unfortunately, Colen overheard the conversation and immediately went to work on finding more info about the tribe. One thing he shouldn't have found out was that the power of the tribe was great enough to rule the world and possibly, the galaxy, with the help of course, from our ancient echidna tribe. You see, the hedgehog tribe was friends with our echidna tribe. I remember a long time ago, when my father was still alive, there was a princess, my age, who looked exactly like Roxie here. We used to visit each other every day and go into the woods and she would play with the chao. She taught me how to get them to the hero and dark stages, but I forgot how. She had such a likeness for them. Then." Tikal said. "Then what?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Then there was Chaos. Once he was released he terrorized all the tribes around us. I warned the princess that he would come. She, with her father and family came to live with us. Once I calmed Chaos down, I showed her the Chaos emeralds. It was a bright sunny day, you know, the dream-like ones, we were sitting with the chao around us, she was feeding them and I was holding them. I remember it so clearly." Tikal said.  
  
------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------- --------  
  
"Hey Tikal! Tell me about the legend." Said the princess. "Alright." Said Tikal. "When you have the seven Chaos emeralds around you, you can go super and hyper, with really cool powers. But, you must have a good soul." Said Tikal. "Obviously. Let's try it!" said the princess. They placed the emeralds around them; they stood up and held hands. "Ready?" said Tikal. "You betcha'." Said the princess. "1, 2, 3!" they counted as a bright light surrounded them and they suddenly became super and hyper. Tikal and the princess opened their eyes. "Hey! No fair! You're hyper!" said Tikal as she looked at the princess who was hyper. "Cool! I guess it's because I'm stronger then you." Said the princess. "Strength doesn't count." Said Tikal. "You know what I meant. The power inside you, silly girl!" said the princess. "Oh." Said Tikal. They then heard some leaves moving and no wind was blowing. "Get behind me." Said the princess as she got out her sword which she called 'Red Thunder' or R.T for short. Tikal quickly darted behind her with the chao. "Who are you and show yourself!" she shouted. A hedgehog came out of the shadows with a knife held close to the throat of an artic-blue colored fox. "Help me." Said the fox. "How dare you hold that knife close to that fox, and you from my own tribe! What's your name you piece of filth!" said the princess. "The name, my princess, is Katan the Hedgehog." Katan said as he lowered his head a little. "Then you are surely evil, are you not?" said the princess. "Why, how did you notice?" said Katan. "Hand over the fox, Katan. Before I lose my temper." Said the princess. "I hated seeing you enjoying life with that idiot girl, Tikal, who calls herself a princess, while I had to stand around and watch you go by. Always going around with her, and never playing with us, your people. But I don't care anymore, 'cause I can get back at you. Killing someone from our , or should I say, MY tribe would hurt me dearly, but killing this fox here in front of you, knowing that you will do whatever it takes to rescue him, I gotta say, its' not hard for me to choose which one." Said Katan as he was about to cut the fox's throat. "YOU WILL NOT KILL HIM!!!" the princess screamed as she lunged R.T into Katan's chest and pulled the fox away from him. As R.T met Katan's chest, he quickly took the blade and plunged it in her heart. "Princess!" said Tikal as she rushed to her aid. "You win some you lose some, I guess." Said the princess. "You can't die on me now!" said Tikal. The fox kneeled down beside the dying princess. "Are you okay, Links?" said the princess. "Yes.thank you for saving me." Said Links. "You are my friend; I would risk my lie for them..." Said the princess. "Tikal, the power of the Chaos emeralds is draining me quickly. Please, hand me the silver one." Said the princess. Tikal quickly grabbed it and placed it in her hand. "In this emerald I will seal a bit of me inside, so you'll always have me with you. But one day, there will come a time where someone needs it the most; she will have my spirit, my courage, and my undying love for freedom. Oh, and Tikal, call me by my name, for once, alright?" Said the princess. "Maybe I'll see you all in another time." said the princess as she slowly closed her eyes. The hand that was clutching the emerald was still gripping it fiercely, but the hand that was holding onto to Tikals' went limp. As the princess took her last breath, it seemed to pass into the emerald which seemed to glow from it. The princess really did seal herself inside of it. "Alex?" said Tikal as her voice started to quiver. "Alex!" Tikal said through sobs as she embraced her dead friend for what seemed for eternity.  
  
---------------------------------------End flashback------------------------ --------  
  
Tikal slowly put her head down.  
  
"What was her name?" said Roxie. Tikal looked up at Roxie and smiled. "Her name was Alexandria Malaya." Said Tikal. "You miss her, don't you?" Roxie said as she put an arm around her friend. "Yes." Said Tikal.  
  
"I know a guy named Links, but his name is 'Links Prower.' Not 'Links the fox.' He's such a good guy. I'll invite him and Julian to go to the carnival with us." Said Roxie. "Such talk like that means that you're feeling better, aren't you?" Tikal said. "Yeah, it was just a dream." Said Roxie. "Alright then." Tikal said.  
  
"Let us stay with her, please. Until she falls asleep." Sonic said. "Alright. Then you go straight to Knuckles house, ok?" Tikal said. "Ok. What time is it?" Shadow said.  
  
"2:13 in the morning." Tikal said. "I'll go to sleep now. I wanna' have the energy to give the surprise in the afternoon." Roxie said. Roxie crept into the bed and was soon fast asleep. The guys got up and said good night to Roxie. They were almost out the door, when Shadow turned around and looked at Tikal. "Take care of her, okay?" Shadow said. "I will. Now go!" Tikal said as she pushed them out the door. 


	10. Radical City Race way

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or other SEGA characters I do own Julian the Hedgehog and Roxie. I do not own Links Prower. Links belongs to MTP. Metara belongs to a friend of mine, who is called Metara. The clothes master 2.0 belongs to me. If there is another machine that can do this.than I'm sorry. I didn't read any story that had that.  
  
Authors note: Flames are accepted here. You people can imagine if you want, that Barney is the purple dinosaur. I put 'big bird' (penguin) and 'barney' (make up your mind) in here because I thought it was hilarious. My mind has been known to not stay on one subject for a whole chapter, so that's way all of this is spontaneous. The story is really close to the dark part, so I hope I had some people hooked on the story. Anyway, R&R!  
  
Chapter 10: Radical City Raceway.  
  
Roxie woke up. She slowly opened her eyes to see if the sun came up yet. It still didn't. "Good. I can go give the surprise." She said as she got up and woke up the others. Rouge woke up with a yawn. "Where are we going?" she asked. "We're going to go wake up the boys." Roxie said. "Hmm?" said Tikal and Amy at the same time. " I wanna' give the surprise, now get up!" Roxie said as she pulled the others off the bed.  
  
"I'll make the bed, just go and change." She said as she started making the bed. Rouge got her extra jumpsuit and went into the bathroom to change while Amy and Tikal waited for her. Rouge was taking a long time. "Yo, Rouge! What's taking ya'?" Tikal said as she banged on the door. "I'm putting on my make-up!" she said. "Oh, for cryin' out loud! You can do that later!" Amy said. Rouge then came out with only her eye-shadow on. She muttered curses under her breath as Amy slipped in with her original outfit in her hand. Roxie turned around and saw Amy.  
  
"Amy! Put some jeans or shorts on. We're gonna' go to Radical city to kart race." She said. Amy then came back out. She turned toward Roxie and asked," Where can I find shorts and a shirt?" Roxie finished making the bed. She smirked as she walked to her bag and got out a little machine. "Time to try out my new toy! This is called the clothes master 2.0" she said as she showed Rouge, Tikal and Amy. "Oh! What does it do?" Tikal said. "It gives you clothes, so you don't have to buy some. See? Watch me." Roxie said as she placed the C.M 2.0 in front of her. There was a bright light. The light disappeared and in place of the blue skirt and tank top, Roxie was wearing denim cutoff shorts with a red tank top with her usual soap shoes. She had over her eyes black sunglasses. Her hair was in a pony-tail, with her red headband tied around it. On her lips she had pink lip gloss.  
  
"See? It gives you clothes! Just think carefully what you want to wear and it gives you them." She said as she handed it to Amy. "Okay." She said as a light appeared and in place of her PJ's, she was wearing tight jeans with a pink bathing suit top. Her hair was still pushed back. She wore red sneakers with white stripes across them. She looked down at herself. "My sneakers look like Sonic's old shoes!"  
  
Tikal then took the C.M 2.0. "My turn." She said as a light came and then in place of her PJ's there was a white sleeve-less shirt with black shorts. She wore white tennis shoes and she wore her hair in a pony-tail. Her locks gently fell across her face. "Yes! I look cool! Out of the old ancient clothing." She said as she handed Rouge the C.M 2.0. "I wanna' try a new style so here it goes." She said as a light appeared and instead of her jumpsuit, she wore a blue skirt with a white tube shirt. Instead of her loveable boots, she wore white sandals. She couldn't go out with her white long gloves, so instead she had white short gloves with pink bracelets. Her new style wouldn't suit her old hair style, so she had a few bangs hanging over her eyes, while she had her hair in a pony-tail. She no longer wore eye-shadow, but she still had her lip gloss. "Are we set?" asked Roxie. "Yeah we're set." The three said. Roxie's cell-phone began to ring at the moment. "Hold on for second, okay guys?" Roxie said as she answered the phone.  
  
Roxie: What up? Oh, hi Julian! Is Links there? Great. I was wondering if you guys wanted to spend a day with me and Sonic & co.  
  
Julian: Yeah sure. Links wants to go. He says he's got nothin' else to do.  
  
Roxie: Alright, I want you to come because I got a friend and I want you to meet her.  
  
Julian: Is she cute?  
  
Roxie: I'm not gonna' answer that. You'll know what she looks like when you meet us at Radical city, at the kart racing place at 10 a.m.  
  
Julian: ALL THE WAY THERE!!?? IT'S SO FAR!!  
  
Roxie: Get there or else.  
  
Links: Don't worry, we'll get there. Julian here still forgets that Radical City isn't far from Station Square.  
  
Julian: You mean it ISN'T far from here?!  
  
Roxie: Has he been eating that sugar again?  
  
Links: Yup. You should see him now. He's jumping around the place. I beat him at one little game and he gets all hyper.  
  
Roxie: Well, I gotta' go. I'm at the Mystic Ruins right now. See ya' there!  
  
Links and Julian: Alright, Bye!  
  
Roxie then turned off her cell and turned towards the girls. "Alright let's go." She said as she started towards the door with the others following her.  
  
They came to Knuckles house and could easily open the door. "Knuckles never put in an alarm. He thinks that he is strong enough to beat the heck outta' people." Said Tikal as they went in. "Alright. Rouge and Amy. You guys make breakfast. Me and Tikal will wake up the boys." Said Roxie as Amy and Rouge headed into the kitchen while she and Tikal went into the bedroom. "Okay. Tikal try to wake up eggman." Said Roxie. "Why do I have to do it?" asked Tikal. "You're kinder, while I would scream in his ears, even if he is a part of the group." Said Roxie. Tikal started dragging the sleeping eggman to the shower. She placed him in the tub and turned the cold water on. Eggman woke up immediately. "Glad to see that you're awake; now help me and the others in the kitchen." Said Tikal as she helped him up, and walked to the kitchen with Eggman walking behind her. "I'm a scientist and look what I'm doing. Next I bet I'm going to be working at IHOP." Eggman muttered under his breath. "What was that!?" Tikal said as she turned around. "Nothing." Eggman said. "Good, now go!" Tikal said.  
  
Roxie was still in the bedroom. "Now how the hell will I wake them up? I already know how to wake up Sonic, Shadow and Tails, but how do I wake up Knuckles? He wouldn't wake up even if there was a bomb." said Roxie as she sat down next to him. "Hmm, I'm gonna' use my charm on him, since he's so nervous around girls." She said as she sat down on Knuckles' bed beside him. "Oh, Knuckles." said Roxie in her sweetest voice.  
  
Knuckles purred a bit. "He looks so cute when he's sleeping, but he can be one hell of a stubborn person when he's awake." Whispered Roxie. Unknown to her, Tails was awake and was watching her trying to wake up Knuckles.  
  
"I still can't believe I slept through his snores." Thought Tails to himself. "Knuckles, what are you dreaming?" said Roxie. "I'm beating up somebody." Knuckles muttered. "Not very interesting." Roxie said. "Roxie is chasing me because I beat her at Unreal Tournament 2004" Knuckles said. "If that's the way he thinks he's gonna' get his Christmas present this year, he's not gonna' get it." Whispered Roxie. Knuckles then turned around. "Wake up Knuckles!" said Roxie as she got a pitcher of water and poured it over Knuckles. "Wh-at? What'd you do that for?" said Knuckles as he got up. "Time to go, that's why I woke you up, you baka." Said Roxie. "Oh, okay." said Knuckles while shrugging. "Go and help the others in the kitchen." Said Roxie as she pushed him out of the bedroom. "Now to wake up the others." Said Roxie as she neared Tails. Tails quickly closed his eyes. "Wake up Tails." Said Roxie as she messed up his hair. She looked at him and saw him smile a little.  
  
"Tails? Are you awake?" said Roxie as shestopped messing up his hair. Tails slowly opened his baby blue eyes. "TAILS! You were awake!" said Roxie as she hauled him up. "Well, I was.um.uh.fine I was awake. I'm sorry." Said Tails as he looked down at the floor and stared at his feet. "Tails, I can't be mad at you." said Roxie as she cupped Tails' face in her hand. "Really?" Said Tails. "Really. Now go help Knuckles and the others in the kitchen." said Roxie as she pointed towards the door.  
  
Tails walked out of it. "Now to wake up these two." Said Roxie as she stood over them. "Well, I'm beginning to feel a bit tired, so I'll just snuggle in between them." Said Roxie as she got into the space between them. Shadow then moved toward her a little and purred slowly. Sonic then seemed to snuggle up against her. Sonic and Shadow slowly opened there eyes to see her next to them. "AAHH!" they said as they got up and were looking at her. "Did you have to wake up so soon?" said Roxie as she opened one eye. "How'd you get here!?" said Shadow. "I got here with the girls to give you guys the present. I found you two sleeping, so I decided to sleep a little." Said Roxie as she got up.  
  
She didn't notice though, that her hair was all messed up, sticking up in various places. Sonic and Shadow was snickering at it. "What's so funny?" Roxie said. She then got out her see through laptop and it projected a mirror. Her eye twitched slightly. "You are meanies!" she said as she straightened it out. She muttered some curses under her breath.  
  
"Now let's go and eat breakfast." She said as she led them out of the room and made them sit down in the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" asked Sonic. "Um, eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausages, and some toast." Said Amy as she named these off her fingers. Sonic noticed that the guys were in the kitchen too. "Hey, did you guys cook?" asked Sonic as they all sat down. "Yup, they made us cook. I gotta' say I'm a chef myself, but Tails can't cook to save his life!" said Knuckles.  
  
"Well, I did make the chocolate though." Said Tails as he served everyone some. "I made the eggs." Said Eggman. "Wow, isn't that surprising." Said Shadow under his breath. "Eat, people, eat! We have 10 minutes to get to Radical City." Said Roxie. As soon as she said that everyone seemed to finish in a few seconds. "Okay.let's go!" she said as she quickly cleaned the plates and was walking out the door. "Hey, wait! How are we going to get there?" asked Knuckles. "Oh, I'll let Eggman think of a way." Said Roxie. "Okay.we can use my eggwalker." Said Eggman as the gigantic eggwalker came towards them. "Cool." Said Sonic. "Let's go!" said Tikal and Rouge as they got on with Roxie and Eggman with them. "Well, I can't argue with them!" said Sonic as the boys hoped on and were headed toward Radical City.  
  
In 10 minutes, they arrived at Radical City. They headed straight for the kart racing place. They could see a blue fox and a dark blue hedgehog waiting for them. "Julian! Links!" said Roxie as she got out and ran to see them. "Hey, Roxie!" said Links. "Hey, how are you guys?" said Roxie as she hugged her friends. "Good, we're good. So where's your friend?" asked Julian. "She's here. Amy!" said Roxie as she called for her. "Coming!" said Amy as she got out and ran to her. "Amy Rose, meet Julian the Hedgehog. Julian, meet Amy." Said Roxie as she made them shake hands. Julian smirked at Amy, which to her, was Sonic's famous smirk. "He really is like Sonic!" said Amy in Roxie's ear.  
  
Everyone then came down from the eggwalker and introduced themselves. "Uh, Roxie? WE can't get in without any clothing." Said Links. "Oh, yes.I forgot about that. Here." Said Roxie as she tossed him the C.M 2.O from her bag. "Great! I always wanted to try it out!" said Links as he used it. When he finished, he was sporting baggy blue jeans with a blue shirt. He had a blue bandana around his blue hair. "Just what I always wanted." Said Links as he handed Julian the C.M. Roxie looked at him and grinned. "I'm blue an na ma de da ba di. Da ba di a ba di, da a di a ba di." Roxie sang while behind Links. "What did you say?" said Links as he turned around and shook her while her feet dangled in the air. "I'm blue an na ma de da ba di. Da ba di a ba di, da a di a ba di." She sang again. "That's it." Said Links as he dropped her and stared chasing her around the place with Roxie laughing madly. Julian then took the C.M and studied it. "Hmm." said Julian as he used the C.M. When he was done, he had on a tight blue tank top with a pink skirt and white sandles.Julian didn't seem to notice what he had on. "Whoa.hold on." Said Roxie as she held her hand out to stop Links from strangling her. "What?" said Links as he calmed down. "Look!" Roxie said as she pointed to Julian. "I always knew he was stopped when it came to machines." Links said as they walked over to him. "The guy looked like me without the clothes, but I'm way smarter then him." Said Sonic while grinning. Everyone was trying hard not to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" said Julian. "Here. You need this." Said Roxie between snickers as she got out of her bag a mirror and handed it to him. "AAAUUGGGHHHH!!!!" said Julian as they burst out laughing.  
  
"You evil people!" said Julian as he changed into navy blue baggy shorts with a black shirt and his soap shoes, which were red at the tip and heel; other places black, and had a yellow buckle across it. Julian mumbled curses under his breathe as he tossed it to Roxie. "Ah, silly boy." Said Roxie as she petted his head. "Anyway. You guys next." Said Roxie as she tossed it to Tails. "Umm, okay." He said as he then was wearing blue jeans with an orange shirt that had two tails on it. "Nice work Tails!" said Roxie. "I never see anything that would really match my taste, so this really rocks." Said Tails. A sweat drop appeared on everyone's head.  
  
"Hey Tails! Pass the merchandise!" said Sonic. Tails threw it to him. "Hm, now how does this thing work?" said Sonic puzzling. "I think you're supposed to press this button here." said Shadow as he pressed a button. The light revealed a big purple dress on Sonic and Shadow. "That was girls' attire. Boys attire is right under it." Said Roxie while shaking her head. "Oh, okay." Said Sonic as Shadow left him alone. Sonic was wearing his soap shoes with blue jeans and a black shirt that said in the back 'Blue Blur' all in blue. "Here." Said Sonic as he tossed it to Knuckles. "I am dressed." Said Knuckles as he put on his black shades. "Clothes Knuckles, CLOTHES." Roxie said. "Oh, okay then." He said. He had on beige baggy pants with a green shirt. He wore his usual shoes. "Hmm, pretty good." Knuckles said as he looked down at himself. "Catch!" said Knuckles as he tossed it to Shadow. "Okay, lets see." said Shadow as he pressed the button and had on a red shirt and black baggy jeans with his usual shoes. "Damn. I look good." Said Shadow. "Anyway, here." Said Shadow as he tossed it to Eggman. "Alright." He said as he pressed a button and was now sporting beige jeans with a brown jacket and a white shirt that said, 'Robotnik' in the front. But there was a difference in his appearance. He was no longer round and old looking. He was thin and young. "WHOA!" everyone said as they pointed to him. "I installed that button for a reason. When someone old uses it, they become younger, so now Eggman is 18." Said Roxie with her arms crossed. "Damn, eggman! What should we call you now?" said Sonic. "  
  
Ivo." Said Ivo. "How about Iv?" said Knuckles? "Either one." Said Iv.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" said Roxie as they all entered into Radical City Raceway. Everyone hoped into their own karts because they raced here before. "Roxie?" said a voice from behind them. "Huh? JAMES!" said Roxie as she came out and hugged her friend, James the echidna. "How are you?" asked Roxie as she let go. "I'm good, I'm good." Said James. "We're still friends, right?" said Roxie. "Yeah, of course!" said James. "Cool, cool." She said as they hugged in the ghetto way. "Tight, tight. So, got any girlfriends?" said Roxie. "Um, no, unfortunately." Said James. "Oh, that sucks. Sonic and Shady are my boyfriends." Said Roxie while pointing to Sonic and Shadow. "Come race with us!" said Roxie. "I can't." said James.  
  
"Why not?" said Roxie with a puzzled look. "I work here, I can't go." Said James. "Just watch me." Said Roxie as she headed towards the mangers office. Everyone hears yelling and screaming and then a loud laugh, and then someone yelling in pain. Roxie opens the door and comes out with a big penguin behind her. "Now you have to let James race with us and take the whole week off." Said Roxie. "Sure, Roxie." Said the penguin. "That's 'Miss Roxie' to you, 'Big Bird!' " Roxie said as she pushed James to a black kart and made him sit. "See? I told you I could do it." Said Roxie as she got into hers. "Alright people, are you set?" said Roxie. "Yeah!" they all said. "Alright, start the clock!" said Roxie to the penguin as he set the clock. "3.2.1.GO!!" it said as they all raced off.  
  
"And mommy asks why I never get a date.I'm just like Barney." Said the penguin as they all left. "Time to listen to some music." said Roxie as she put in a CD in her CD player her kart has. "Computer, track 6 please and after that, track 9." Said Roxie. "Right." Said her computer in the car as it programmed her CD player to go to track 6. "Faint.by Linkin Park." said Roxie as it began to play.  
  
The song played as Roxie raced right past Knuckles, who was in the lead. "How come she has a CD player?" Sonic asked James as they raced past Rouge and Amy.  
  
"I don't know." Said James as he got a little bit further then Sonic. "Its weird. A while ago she had this horrible nightmare, and now she's acting as though nothing happened." Sonic said as he caught up with James. Roxie was ahead of everybody. Shadow was with Tails, Tikal was with Links, who were behind them. Knuckles was with Julian, who both were behind her, Ivo was in front of Sonic and James, who were both in front of Amy and Rouge. "Really? You have to tell me about that, but I got a race to catch." Said James as he left Sonic and caught up with Shadow and Tails. Sonic caught up with James.  
  
The guys only had to do one more lap, and then the race would be finished. Everyone's place was like this, 1st: Roxie, 2nd: Tails, Shadow, James, and Sonic. 3rd: Tikal and Links. 4th: Knuckles and Julian. 5th: Ivo. 6th: Amy. 7th: Rouge. It looked like Shadow was going to beat Roxie but yet again, she sang her song. "Hmm, hyper gear!!" Roxie said as she pressed a small green button. The kart kicked into hyper gear and raced past Shadow.  
  
Amy and Rouge took second place. Tikal snuck up a spot with them. "We win!!!" They all said as they crossed the line. Roxie was 1st, Tikal, Rouge and Amy was 2nd. Shadow, Links, Tails, Sonic, and James was 3rd. Knuckles and Julian was 4th. And Ivo was in 5th. "Man! The girls beat us!" said Julian as they got out.  
  
"Oh, at least 1 girl was with the boys." said Links as he got out. "Oh.you're gonna' get it!" said Julian as he started chasing Links. Links was laughing hard. "Nah, nah!" said Links. "That's it!" said Julian as he started to catch up. "Oh dang!" said Links as he saw Julian catching up. Links quickly ran behind Roxie. "Hah!" said Julian as he was about to push Roxie away, but his face met with the blunt end of her staff, R.T. The blow knocked him away, to the side of a building. "Ow." Julian said. "You silly boy." Said Roxie as she walked over to him and helped him up.  
  
"Now, the surprise doesn't end there! We now go to the carnival!!!" Roxie said. "Links, you take the guys there, okay? Me and the girls got something to do there." Said Roxie as the girls joined her. "Okay, fine." Said Links. "Um, go there in about.half an hour." Said Roxie. "Fine, we'll get some sleep." Said Sonic as Links leaded them to his apartment. "Let's go!" Roxie said as she ran off with Rouge, Tikal and Amy running after her.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Links said. A dark evil looking figure appeared above a building behind him. "Huh?" Tails said as he pointed to it. Everyone looked at it, and as quick as it came, it went in a few seconds. "That's was creepy." Knuckles said. "Aw.is little Knuckles afraid of da' big bad shadow?" Sonic said. "Ah, come on guys. I got some games at this apartment I rented." Links said. "Cool. Lets go!' Shadow said. And the group soon headed there.  
  
The figure appeared behind a wall in an alley. The figure spoke into a cell- phone. "I got them Dr." it said. A voice responded. "Good. We'll meet again, Roxie Valas. Follow that group and send and tell Metara to go to the carnival." the voice said. The figure then dashed off into the alley. 


End file.
